Ray The Hedgehog
by Hunter EX
Summary: A new hero as risen, but he isn't what you'd expect... Pairings listed within Chapter 2, Read & Review please. Oh, and yes, I only own the OCs, nothing else! [Newbie FanFiction]
1. Prolouge

Created: March 2nd, 2007

Made By: Rikou Heshin

Rating: T

**_Ray The Hedgehog_**

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs and this story; everything else is Sega's property. And also, i'm NOT gonna put this in each & every chapter, got it?!

**Author's Note:** Ok, essentially, this is my second fan-fiction. My first was in Mega Man, but that ended up dead on the first freakin' chapter. If you flame me, i'll ignore you (Do it excessively, and i'll tell you to STFU; I'm _very_ short-tempered). I'm still pretty new at this, as i'm more used to making games, so please try to give constructive critisism... whew I do _not_ know where that all came from...

**_P.S._**: This contains spoilers for the series' story (and it follows the games; the american version of Sonic X sucked), so don't get mad at me if you ignore this warning!

* * *

Prolouge: It Begins

* * *

50 years ago, G.U.N. (Military Forces) started Project Shadow; the ultimate weapon.

However, the project was branded a failure, and canceled.

As for those who had connections to it, they were taken out by G.U.N. troops in a government cover-up.

There was only one survivor; the project itself.

Shadow the Hedgehog, who escaped, thanks to the sacrifice made by Maria, grand-daughter of Professor Gerald Robotnik.

The data on the project was locked away, as it had an unbreakable protection that stopped it from being deleted, never to be seen or used again.

But...

* * *

Present Day

5:49 PM

Central City - Westopolis

* * *

The city was in a major rush. The attack of the Black Arms 5 months ago had pretty much destroyed all of Central City.

As the reconstruction and traffic bustled below, a lone figure stood atop a large building full of holes.

The figure in question was a hedgehog.

His fur was brown, and he wore a dark-blue short-sleeved shirt with an unzipped sleeveless tan jacket over it, with baggy tan cargo pants, and black boots, also sporting rings on his wrists, and black gloves. He had yellow eyes, and some of his fur spiked out forward on his forehead, with a strand or two sticking straight out on top, and the usual spines sticking out from the back of his head, stopping at the neck because of his clothing.

He watched the sunset in the distant ocean. Today, he had a day off from his job, and he wasted it all doing nothing but walking around.

He suddenly gripped his head with his hands, and shouted out:

"Aw man!! Why did I just WASTE my free time!?"

His name was Ray (No last name), and his job consisted of doing missions for people and clients.

He let his arms fall back down to his sides, cartoony tears streaming down his face.

"Come on... I rarely get a break, and everytime I do, the day passes by too fast!"

With a sniffle, he recomposed himself, and stared at the sunset once more.

"sigh Sometimes, I wonder what i'd be like if I never was abandoned at that damn place?"

He started to think over his past, when he felt the presence of a another living being close by.

And as with any normal person (A/N: Or, in this case, not-so-normal), he turned around to face it.

There stood a person, about Ray's height, shrouded in a black cloak.

"Hm? Hey, if you want me to do a job for ya, it's my day off, so beat it," Ray proclaimed.

The figure, however, chuckled at Ray's words.

"Memory doesn't serve you well."

Ray adoned a puzzled look.

"Wha?"

Suddenly, he turned angry.

"Listen, you! If this is a joke, then i'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

Again, the stranger chuckled, but then his body straightend.

"It is time for your life goal to be fufilled, Zero."

"... Zero...? Uh, I think you've got the wrong hedgehog."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Time and destiny will tell."

Instantly, a dark hole appeared behind the cloaked figure.

"You will decide your destiny, but I will not be betrayed."

And as the figure walked into the hole, it disappeared, as if it was never there.

Ray stood there for a few seconds, trying to take in what happened.

"... What the hell was that?"

Suddenly, a loud sound rang through the air, hurting Ray's (As well as many people's) ears.

"GAH! WHAT THE?!"

Slowy, the sound faded away, and Ray uncovered his ears.

"What is going on he--"

He looked up, and immediatly stopped his question.

For within the sky flew hundreds of black and red battleships.

Ray stood there, eyes wide open in sheer fear, as he stared, when...

BOOOMMM

Explosions started sound through the city, followed by screams of terror, and gunshots.

Ray looked back down below to the streets, to find that an army of cloaked beings were attacking the city, and the battleships with bombing it.

"Damn! We're under attack, again!"

He prepared to jump off the ledge, but stopped, and looked back at where the person he was just talking to disappeared.

"Ok then, mr. whoever-you-are..."

He turned back around, and, with a small hop, started falling to the ruined streets below.

"Let's get this party started!!"

* * *

The cloaked figure from before stood within a small control room, watching many screens that showed the events happening with in Central City.

"It is only a matter of time..."

Suddenly, the automated door slid open, to reveal a purple hedgehog wearing a golden chestplate with attached shoulderplates, who had a blue aura glowing around him. He was also bearing an annoyed look.

"Hey! You started without telling me?!"

The cloaked figure turned around.

"Now's not the time for you to go in yet."

"Really? Well then, when will I get to fight?!"

"Soon enough, Giga.. Soon enough..."

* * *

Yes, this may not be good, but at least i'm trying. If I get enough reviews (Flames do not count), i'll continue this, and if I do, next chapter i'll post pairings and some recommended songs for various parts in the story. This is Rikou Heshin, signing off!! 


	2. Stage 1: Westopolis

Created: March 2nd, 2007 

Made By: Rikou Heshin

Rating: T

**_Ray The Hedgehog_**

**Author's Note:** OK, there are several things I need to say before this chapter gets started. One, this story was created by me and two of my classmates, who I shall call here "Kyto" and "DDTwilight" (They don't have Internet names, for all I know, so I assigned them myself). I needed to pay my proper respects, so there ya go guys! Second, here are the pairings;

-Definite Pairings:

Amy/OC Ray

Sonic/Blaze

Tails/Cream

Knuckles/Rouge

Vector/Vanilla

-Unconfirmed Pairings:

Tikal/OC Giga

Shadow/???

-Next, recommended songs;

Main Theme: **Open Your Heart** (Crush 40)

Ray's Theme: **Live & Learn** (Crush 40)

Giga's Theme: **Blow Me Away** (Breaking Bejamin)

Twilight's Theme: **Connected** (Hoobastank) -Temporary-

Cain's Theme: **His World** (Zebrahead) (I've heard Crush 40 made their own version; if this is true, where do I hear it?)

This Chapter's Stage Theme: **Westopolis** (Shadow The Hedgehog, Stage 1: Westopolis) (Notice the title and the level name?)

-Lastly, each (normal) chapter goes on a stage by stage basis, showing the intro, what happens in the stage, and then the end of the end of the stage. Fillers will of course be implemented to broaden the length and flesh the story out. Now, enjoy!!

* * *

"Talking normally."

'Thinking in mind.'

"**Demonic talking.**"

"_Saracastic or point._"

"Important Note."

* * *

**Stage One**: Westopolis

* * *

Present Day

5:51 PM

Central City - Westopolis

* * *

As he started to fall down the wall, Ray put his feet on the building and ran as best as could to keep up with his falling speed (A/N: Think City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2, when you run down the building).

Just before he hit the ground, he flipped of the wall and landed on his feet. Pulling his head up, he surveyed the situation, to come a one-word-conclusion: Bad.

Cloaked figures with machine guns were advancing on the positions of G.U.N. soldiers sent to support the city. When one figure fell, two popped back in it's place.

With a scowl, Ray ran forward and jumped over the G.U.N. soldiers enforced behind some sandbags. He smirked.

"Time for a Homing Kick!"

He flew at sonic-speed, right foot out, towards the invaders. He kicked one and bounced of their face, the enemy's handgun flying into the air next to Ray. On instinct, he grabbed it, and flipped back, taking aim at his foes.

Somehow (He'd done it before, but he didn't know why it happened), he stopped in midair as he started firing the pistol uncontrollably at the enemies.

One by one they fell, disappearing into mysterious light moments after they fell limb on the ground, though they didn't seem to bleed. Ray didn't care what happened to them, he just needed them dead.

Finally, his gun's current clip ran out, and he fell on his feet fine. The entire group of enemies was dead, and extra ammo for him was all over the place, though it seems the machine guns just... Disappeared.

"Hey, hedgehog!"

Ray looked behind him, to find the G.U.N. soldiers he saved.

'Heh.. I got so caught up in shooting those guys, I forgot 'bout them.'

"Thanks for saving us."

"Heh, no problem. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

He turned back around and started running off.

".. I've got a city to save!!"

The G.U.N. soldiers saluted Ray, and watched as he disappeared up ahead in the red mist the attack had caused.

"You know, he reminds me of those two..."

* * *

'15?.. No.. That was the _16th group_ of enemies... This is getting old!'

Ray was advanced through the city, with a great amount of ease.

"One or two bullets, or a single punch/kick and they go down. They must be the weakest of the enemy forces."

As he pondered that, he came across another group of the same enemies.

"God dammit! Why don't you guys stop already?!"

* * *

**'Darkness...'**

A shadow moved across the ground, hiding in Ray's own shadow.

**'Your darkness feeds me...'**

Suddenly, Ray stopped.

".. I swear I heard someone say something..."

He looked around, noticing his dark shadow.

"Huh? It's getting dark out, not bright.. Whatever, it's most likely nothing."

He then continued onwards, not noticing his shadow looking alittle different than normal.

**'The twilight calls...'**

* * *

(A/N: I decided to skip most of the stuff; i'm not good at making battle scenes and all.)

"panting I... I think that's all of 'em, or at least in this part of the city..."

Ray was tired; he'd taken down probaly around _50_ enemy units. He started dipping his head down.

"Maybe.. I'll just rest her--"

"AHHHH!!!!"

He looked up, to see a pink hedgehog was being attacked by a huge shadow creature (A/N: Think the normal Black Arm enemy from Shadow The Hedgehog, but jet black, like a shadow).

"Eh? A new enemy? Finally!!"

He rushed past the other hedgehog, a look of surprise on her face.

'A girl?.. She's pretty cute.'

"Homing Kick!!"

He kicked the shadow-thing... Only to go straight through.

"What the--"

Ray suddenly noticed the street coming closer.

'Oh shit.'

BAAAMMMM

Ray crawled onto his knees out of the hole he'd created in the ground, in a bit of pain.

"...Damn..."

He looked up, to see the shadow-creature standing there, the hole in it's chest increasing.

Then, it broke into pieces, like glass, and after a few moments disappeared into light.

"Well, at least it's gone..."

The pink hedgehog sighed in relief, then noticed Ray's condition. She ran over to him.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

He looked up into her green eyes, her's looking into his yellow eyes. They were staring for afew seconds, when they realized what they were doing. Both looked away, blushing. Ray spoke up first.

"Uh, yeah, nothing serious."

"Good to hear, and thanks for saving me."

"No prob!"

She looked at him, noticing his smile. It reminded her of...

"Oh no!!"

The sudden yell made Ray jump, only to fall flat on his butt.

"W-what's the problem?!"

"Oohh! I lost Sonic again!"

"Sonic...?"

The pink hedgehog gave Ray a questioning look.

"Huh? You've never heard of him?"

"Um, no."

Her jaw dropped, cracking the street without any injury to her (odd enough).

"... Is something wrong?"

"YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING!!!!!!"

'AGH!! MY EARS!!'

Ray grabbed his ears in pain from the loud yell.

'No, that wasn't a yell.. That was a _freaking banshee_...'

"Uh, are you ok?"

He noticed the pink hedgehog looking at him. He sheepishly smiled.

"Oh, uh, yeah!"

'If I called her that, she'd most likely kill me, or at least beat me fugly...'

"Ohhh! I wonder were Sonic could've gone off to?"

Ray stood up (A/N: Remember, he'd been on his knees and then his butt the whole time), and looked at her.

"Ok, then.. I'll help you find this 'Sonic' guy you speak of."

"You will? Thank you!"

She started bowing to him, catching him off-guard.

"Uh, there's no need to thank me. I'm doing what anyone (Without a brain) would do!"

"Ok then! My name is Amy Rose! What's your's?"

"Ray."

She gave him another questioning look.

"Ray? No last name?"

He started to look sad.

"I was abandoned at a young age. I never even knew my name, so I called myself Ray."

"Uh, i'm sorry if I brought up something I shouldn't of..."

He quickly regained his composure, and looked alittle cheery.

"Eh, don't worry 'bout it, Amy! Now.."

He turned around, to the now darkened streets of downtown Central City.

"We've got to find Sonic!"

* * *

Chapter two is up! If you're a hard-core fan, you'll notice 1.) the G.U.N. soldier is refering to Sonic and Shadow, 2.) that I think I made a reference to Sonic The Hedgehog (XB360/PS3) with the 'Sonic' guy saying, and 3.) that Ray's abilities hold a similarity to Shadow's. Opps, may've said too much already! Read & Review please! This is Rikou Heshin, signing off!!

Rikou Heshin (Hunter EX)


End file.
